Fallen Angels
by Missy Jacqueline Ace Marie
Summary: The girls in Mary Lou's School for Exceptional Young Women are everything but exceptional. Love traingles, murder attempts, hatred, and envy rule when these troubled/insane girls get stranded on an island with British boys. Many OC/LOTF boys. CH. 6 UP!
1. The Crash

**Hey, peoples. I don't own LOTF of any of the characters. They belong to William Golding. I do, however, own my characters and this storyline. :] The story changes POV often, by the way! This chapter isn't as exciting as the others will be, since it's just the beginning. Enjoy the story. I'll update as soon as I can, and the more reviews, the sooner. I can guarantee you that. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Much love, **

**Ace**

***There is a character named Jacqueline, but I am NOT modeling her after myself. Male: Jack…Female: Jacqueline. Get it? Thanks.**

**ALSO: READ:  
**

**The setting is modernized, there's war, but around our time, okay? **

**The boys are around 16 and 17, the girls are around 15. **

**LAST: I was told that this story seemed kind of mary-sue (not in a mean way) because the plane crashed onto the same island. This does make me think of the story of sort of mary-sue, but the plane crashed only because the area of the island is extremely stormy. The rookie pilot didn't know how to navigate in stormy weather. Hope that helps reduce its mary-sue-ness. **

**------------**

**Rose POV**

I stood next to Gate 36E, as stated in my ticket away from the war. "My ticket to freedom…" I mumbled smugly.

All the girls from Mary Lou's School for Exceptional Young Women were required to evacuate the school and the country. We boarded planes by homeroom, and since the school was relatively small, there were about fifteen homerooms in total.

I twirled around a strand of my wavy, butt-length, brown-blonde hair as I tried to remember who was in my homeroom.

There was Jacqueline…that bitchy little fake redhead. She was really pretty, I had to admit, with pin-straight dyed-red hair, hourglass-like curves, an only slightly upturned nose, big, blue eyes, and pumped-up lips.

I secretly wished I could be like her, yelling out whatever the hell I wanted, but my pills restricted it. I had (have) to take pills because, I was clinically diagnosed with psycho-itis. Actually, I'm just really impulsive and dangerous if I don't take my pills.

"Speaking of pills, I only have a few left…Oh well. I'll just refill them when I get to wherever we're going."

Jacqueline had this whole possy, made up of two blonde ADD twins named April and Mae (they were like her bodyguards) and a scary girl that didn't talk often named Rebecca. All three girls were in my homeroom.

I would've kept on thinking about the girls in my homeroom, but more and more girls were arriving. None of them were my friends; they were more of acquaintances.

"Hi, Rose," someone called shyly.

I spun around and saw Maya. She was quiet but sweet.

"Oh, hi!" I grinned back.

"Do you know when we're leaving?" she asked. Now that she was close to me, I realized that her dark brown eyes were dulled and puffy and her dark brown seemed messier than usual.

"Uhm…" I checked my watch. It was 9:50. We would leave at 10:00. "Ten minutes."

"Thanks," she said, as she walked away.

I didn't know why she was at the school for "special" girls. There was nothing wrong with her…I thought, at least.

Around five minutes went by and everyone in my homeroom was present.

Another five went by, and someone on an intercom announced, "Now boarding for 36E, now boarding for 36E."

All the girls lined up, and we were off.

**Jacqueline POV**

We finally boarded the plane. It was tiny, but I guess it was better than having to stay in this wretched place. I didn't even know where we were going.

I sat next to Rebecca, since April and Mae were ALWAYS together. I liked Rebecca. She was quiet but evil. Kinda like me. But with the quiet part replaced with "loud".

We took off into the blue sky, when, around thirty minutes into the flight, we entered a storm cloud, and I noticed something.

The co-pilot stood in front of the cockpit, and he looked a bit nervous.

I walked over to him and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. Just…" he trailed off.

"Just…WHAT?" I was battered around by the stormy clouds. It was awfully turbulent.

Thunder sounded, and the picture of a lightning bolt only inches away from the plane flashed before my eyes.

"The weather's not the best here over the ocean, and the pilot's a rookie when it comes to flying planes…" he said nervously.

"Oh great. So basically, what you're trying to tell us is that--" I couldn't finish because a crack of lightning sounded along with the sickening noise of a wing being torn off.

The next second was a blur. The co-pilot ran back to the cockpit and barked commands at the rookie.

Screams filled my ears, and I hurriedly went back to my seat. I did this as calm as I could, of course, but inside I, myself, was screaming.

The last thing I remember was the sight of a plane colliding with water.

**Rose POV**

I exited the plane through a crack in the middle. I spluttered and gasped as I finally breathed in air.

I had been tangled in a web of seatbelts and the plane was starting to sink.

I looked around frantically, but only saw bodies sinking. I was overcome with nausea, and felt like I needed to vomit.

I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself, and it finally went away.

The water here was quite a few miles from an island, and I could barely touch the bottom of the ocean with my feet.

I tried to look for survivors.

I realized most of them were okay as they started becoming conscious again as they realized they were sinking, but an overweight girl named Penelope didn't make it. A few others didn't, either, but I didn't know their names.

Their bodies slowly sunk to the bottom of the sandy ocean.

Nausea again, then very deep breaths.

"Are you guys alright?" I called out to the surviving girls.

The words "Yes" and "Yeah" rang through the crowd.

"Okay. Well there's an island some miles away, so let's try to reach it. Grab as much as you can and let's go," I instructed, while struggling to breathe.

As the group of girls started to grab food items and clothes, Rebecca swam up to me. "Jacqueline's alive, just knocked out cold," she mumbled, while looking away.

Poor thing. She was so socially awkward.

"Can you try and carry her? You don't have to get anything if you do," I asked.

"Sure," she said, while hauling the redhead on her shoulder, "Oh, and that blonde girl that always sits in the back of class…she's out cold too."

I stood there, mouth agape. She could carry Jacqueline AND swim at the same time. Rebecca was stronger than I thought.

I mentally slapped myself for looking like such an idiot momentarily.

"O-oh, Amarie? I'll get her. Thanks," I said, while swimming over to where the blonde was. A bunch of girls were holding her above water so she wouldn't sink, while they were struggling to swim themselves.

Her green eyes were closed, and I checked for a pulse. Alive. "Thank God…" I mumbled as I tried to keep her above water.

"You girls go get supplies. I got Amarie."

They hurried towards the now-sinking plane and grabbed as much as they could.

"Hurry up, girls! When you're done, follow me," I called out, while starting towards the island, Amarie being dragged behind me.

**3****rd**** person, Island POV**

Ralph trekked through the jumble of vines, grass, and shrubbery. He had just called a meeting, to discuss how they were getting off the island. Lucky for Ralph, while he was thinking to himself, he came across Jack, who was hunting for whatever he hunts. Pigs, birds, fish, etc.

In fact, Jack was behind him trying to search for signs of any animals right now.

"Who does Ralph think he is? Calling a meeting so suddenly…" Jack whispered barely audibly.

Ralph was just staring up at the cloudy sky. The sky was heavy and depressing from the gray clouds shrouding the white ones. There was definitely going to be a storm.

He looked down again, then peered up at the sky quickly, and saw a shape pass through the dark rain clouds, then drop suddenly.

He stopped in his tracks, Jack almost running into him, and peered up at the sky again.

The object was gone.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"I could've sworn I just saw a plane," Ralph said nervously.

"Are you hallucinating?" Jack asked incredulously.

"No…I…forget it. Let's just get this meeting over with," he sighed. 'If there WAS a plane, I would've heard propellers,' he thought optimistically.

The redhead shrugged, and kept walking. Ralph kept glancing up at the sky to see if the plane appeared again, but it never did.

The jungle floor started to merge with the sand, and the two boys knew they were near the meeting platform.

They emerged from the jungle, and a ring of boys turned around to meet Ralph and Jacks' eyes.

"What's the meeting about today, LEADER?" Jack asked, pronouncing 'leader' sarcastically. Roger smirked.

The blonde rolled his eyes and said, "How we're gonna get off this wretched island."

"Hmmm…weren't we making a fire?" Simon asked.

"Yes, but the fire obviously isn't enough," Ralph explained.

"Oh, oh, we could spell 'SOS' on the beach with sticks!" Piggy exclaimed.

"That's about the worst idea I'VE ever heard of," Jack laughed.

"Well, do YOU have any ideas?" Piggy asked, angrily pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No. And no ideas are better than your ideas," he spat.

Everyone giggled at this, except Ralph and Simon.

"Enough. My idea was---" Ralph started, but he was interrupted by the deafening sound of propellers.

"A plane!" a boy shrieked.

"It's so close to the ocean!" Piggy yelled.

He was right.

"Help!" Maurice screamed, trying to attract the pilot's attention.

The plane just scanned the water, going straight down towards the ocean.

"It's gonna--" Sam started.

"--crash, and whoever's on the plane--" Eric also started.

"---will die!"

"Stay here!" Ralph commanded, as some boys ran towards the beach. "It's too dangerous! When the plane crashes, Jack and I will try and save the people!"

Jack nodded vigorously. He was determined to save more people than Ralph. That would prove to everyone that he was a better swimmer.

"Do you think the people on that plane will actually be able to get out of it?" Roger asked, eyes wide.

No one answered.

The plane cracked in the middle as it smacked onto the surface of the ocean, and gracefully started to split in half.

A person (or a dot, as the boys saw it) jumped out of the middle of the plane, and, little by little, more people started exiting.

When there was a crowd of people surrounding the plane, Ralph nodded towards Jack and said, "Let's go."

Jack nodded back, and started towards the ocean. He tripped, stumbled and ran through sand until Ralph and he reached the tide.

The other older boys followed Jack and Ralph, arriving only a few seconds after them.

The redhead stuck his hand out to stop Ralph and squinted.

"Ralph…are those…?" Jack asked, a wide grin developing on his face.

"I think they're…" Ralph started.

"…Are those GIRLS?" Roger finally questioned.

A few minutes of silence passed.

And then the cheering began.

"Don't worry, ladies! We'll save you!" Jack yelled, as he recklessly jumped into the ocean.

"We're coming!" Ralph yelled louder as he, too, jumped into the cool blue.

---------------------

**So what did you think? I really wanna write the second chapter. It'll be really good, so don't keep me waiting~! Review, loves! :] The mixture of drama and comedy starts next chapter! **

.


	2. Ocean and Waves

**Hello again. I gots no reviews, but I did get readers~ that's a good start! Okay, I decided to update, but I forgot to mention: imagine the boys (and girls) as teenagers (teenage boys' hormones are insane…) because the story will make more sense then. The littleuns will be like 10 or 11. Please, please, PLEASE review. I need to know if I'm writing horribly or nicely. **

**As always, William Golding owns the novel and the boys, but I own this storyline and its characters. **

**Oh, and this chapter isn't the most exciting either, but it's better than the last one. It gets MUCH better starting next chapter, I swear. **

**A/N= Ace's note! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ace**

**--------------------**

**3****rd**** Person, Girls' POV**

The girls gathered everything they could get: emergency supply kits, clothes, some food, and a few bottles of water.

Rebecca was carrying Jacqueline while she swam, and Rose was struggling to drag Amarie behind her.

The water was murky and dark blue, giving it an eerie appearance. It was around noon, but the sun was no where to be found. Darker and darker clouds were forming over the once-sunny sky, and the waves were getting choppier.

"We need to get to the shore quickly! The waves will drown us if we don't!" Rose yelled over the quiet murmur of panicking girls.

"I'm afraid of the ocean…" a voice mumbled.

"Who said that?" Rose asked, kindly but strongly.

"I did," said Maya, as she swam close to Rose.

"Don't worry--"

"We can't see what's under us. Fire coral could be right in front of us, and we wouldn't know. Sharks could be circling us, and we wouldn't know," the brunette said loudly.

The girls' murmuring turned into worried voices.

"Oh, great job, Maya! April's terrified now!" Mae barked.

April was obviously trying to hold back tears while clinging to her blonde twin.

"I'm not too calm, myself!" a black-haired, blue-eyed beauty known as Micky scoffed.

"Sorry, but it's true!" Maya argued.

"Don't worry, girls. All we need to do now is get to shore. If you DO get attacked by a shark, punch it in the nose," Rebecca smirked.

"Rebecca!" Rose kicked her in the leg.

Between all the fighting, no one noticed that the waves were getting much stronger, pushing and pulling on the girls as if they were toy boats (**A/N: try saying 'toy boat' really quickly! :D)**, until, suddenly, a terrified scream sounded in all the girls' ears.

The bickering stopped.

"L-l-l-look!" the girl who screamed was Mimi, a brunette with some streaks of red hair. She pointed her finger frantically towards the island.

All the girls swam in place, mouths agape, as they noticed that the tropical island was now simply a big dot.

"The waves must've pulled us back…" Mimi murmured sadly.

"Okay, now, we really need to start moving," Rose commanded.

"Yeah, but we'll NEVER make it to the island!" Mimi started, "we'll drown from exhaustion!"

"Hey, we can die here and give up all hope, or we can die trying to get to safety. You guys choose which path you want to go down, but I already know where I'm going," Rose said, starting off for the distant island. She still held onto Amarie.

"I'm going with you," said Rebecca with Jacqueline still on her back.

"As are we," April and Mae said in union.

"I'll go, too," said Maya.

And soon, the whole group of girls were following Rosalique once again.

**3****rd**** person, Boys' POV:**

"Jack!" Ralph called out to Jack, struggling to keep his head above the choppy water.

"What? Keep moving!" Jack yelled.

"The waves moved them out…" the blonde gasped, "…farther out into the ocean!"

"Duh."

"And look how choppy the water's getting! We need to wait for them to come closer to shore, and then we can try to save them," Ralph explained.

"Awww, not a strong swimmer?" Jack asked with fake sympathy.

"I'm saying that if we try to save them, between their location and the choppy waves, we're going to drown. Just look at the obvious."

Jack glanced out to where the plane had landed. The waves had dragged them pretty far out. Maybe a mile or two behind the plane. And, because of the coming storm, the waves were around four feet high and growing bigger.

They were, though, struggling against the waves. Those girls were strong if they could make it past the waves.

"When they get to where their plane crashed, we'll help them," Jack compromised.

Ralph nodded, and they headed back to the beach.

----------------

**Rose POV:**

We started to swim towards the island. It was so far away, and I really didn't think we could swim ALL the way to the island, though I didn't show it.

My stomach was roaring and my throat felt scratchy and worn out.

I turned around swiftly to see a group of weary faces. Everyone was exhausted, and I'm sure they all wanted food and water as much as I did, but we needed to ration. There would be nothing to eat or drink for the swim to the island.

"Rose," a voice whispered.

I kept on swimming but turned my head to the side to see who was talking to me.

"What is it?" I asked Maya.

"I'm really sorry I caused that huge fight back there. If it weren't for me, we'd probably be on the island right now," she mumbled. I noticed that she never met my gaze.

"Please don't worry about it. We'll make it to the island, and have toned legs when we get there," I grinned.

She flashed a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

***

Around sixty minutes passed, and the waves had gotten to about six or seven feet. Thunder sounded about every minute, though lightning wasn't yet visible. We were brought up, then thrown down again by the waves, and even I was starting to panic.

We struggled to keep our heads above water, but with all the gasping for air and difficulty breathing, I knew we were all dizzy and lightheaded.

"Is everyone okay?" I questioned without turning around.

"I think so," Rebecca answered in a raspy voice.

I slowed my swimming pace so I could swim next to Rebecca.

"Rebecca…I don't think I can go on like this for much longer…" I said wearily.

"Don't die on me, please," she answered with a small grin.

Her ringlets were tangled in each other and her blue eyes were only half open. Dark circles decorated the bottom of her eyes. Her slender lips were chapped and dry, and so was her voice.

"Look, we're back where we started," I heard Mimi call, referring to where the plane crashed.

"Yay…" I sighed.

Suddenly, I saw two shadowed figured wading through the water. I squinted, and tried to make their images clearer.

"Am I hallucinating, or are there two boys swimming towards us?" I asked Rebecca.

"If you're hallucinating, then so am I. I see them too," she said with a half-smile.

Now that they were closer, I could see them clearly.

One was blonde, with a well-built body, blue eyes, and a tan. The other was a redhead, much like Jacqueline, with blue eyes, freckles, slightly bigger muscles, and a slight tan.

"Hold Amarie for a second…" I mumbled, shoving the unconscious blonde to Rebecca.

I started to swim a bit faster, so I could meet up with the boys and explain to them our situation.

My legs were in so much pain I could barely move, my breath came out in shallow little gasps, and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

The boys were in front of me now, and I could barely talk. I heard the group of girls start talking all at once in back of me.

"Our plane…" I started.

"It crashed," Maya finished for me, swimming by my side. I gave her an appreciative smile.

"We saw," the redhead said.

"We've been swimming…for an hour…" I tried to breathe.

I tried to breathe again.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked.

"Rose?" Maya called worriedly.

And then I finally fell apart. I couldn't breathe, and my legs stopped moving.

I just sank to the bottom of the ocean, screams dancing in my ears.

**Maya POV:**

Rose succumbed to the dark blue beneath her, and my eyes turned wide.

Some girls screamed, but I thought about all the time Rose helped me. I knew I needed to save her life, even though I was terrified of the water.

I took a deep breath, ignored the voice in my head that taunted me with thoughts of fish and sharks, and swam underneath.

I opened my eyes slowly, even though the salt of the ocean burned them. Surprisingly, this ocean was just a vast space of sand.

The water was very deep, and I could hear my heart pounding. I tried to keep my terrifying thoughts occupied as I swam deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. Where the hell was Rose?

My cream t-shirt stuck to my chest, but luckily I had a tank top underneath. My denim shorts absorbed water quite well, which made me extremely uncomfortable. My tennis shoes weighed me down, which was also annoying.

My lungs burned now, and I knew I couldn't stay down there much longer.

Just as I considered swimming up again, I saw her.

Rose was at the bottom of the ocean, her brown-blonde hair floating around her.

I didn't know what to do. On one hand, if I didn't save her, then she could die. On the other, if I saved her, she would live, but I could die. My life wouldn't be guaranteed if I tried to go up for air, so I just swam to the space of sand where Rose laid.

When I was around two feet from her, I felt a hand on my waist. My stupid automatic reaction, of course, was to scream. So all the precious air I was saving burst out into a bubbly scream.

As the person brought me up, I saw the blonde boy pass down into the ocean…to save Rose.

The unknown person brought me up, and I took a deep breath of air. I coughed all the water I accidentally inhaled out, and, as soon as my breathing was regular again, my eyes met the redhead's. So he was the idiot that 'saved' me.

"What the hell was that?! I was going to go save Rose, and you--" I started, pointing a finger at him accusingly, "YOU thought you could be a hero and 'save' me!"

He narrowed his eyes, but his hands didn't let go of my waist. "You were down there for around two minutes. How long do you think you could hold your breath for?" he said quietly but angrily.

By now, we attracted the attention of all the girls.

"Look, I was about to save Rose. Even a few seconds counts when it comes to saving a person's life! Oh, and let go of my waist!" I retorted.

"Fine. Let's see how well you do swimming all by yourself."

The redhead let go of me, and, to my embarrassment, my legs hurt so much I couldn't swim.

He chuckled and held onto me again, and I felt heat rise to my neck and face.

Right then, the blonde popped out of the water, Rose holding onto him.

"Is she conscious?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes, but she's barely breathing. She probably swallowed tons of water. We need to get to the shore quickly," he explained.

I nodded, and he turned to the group of girls and said, "Follow me. We'll explain everything to you when we reach the shore."

They nodded back, and we started off towards the island once again, with hope that Rose wouldn't die.

---------------

**Hehe. Evil cliffhanger. Maybe now you people will review. ;3 I'll probably write Chapter 3 but then post it when I get reviews. Love you all! **


	3. Manipulating Confessions

**Hiya! I'm super happy cuz I just got my first two reviews! **

**Reviews: Much thanks to Wandering, your review made my day~! Glad you enjoy the story so far. :] Tutlemoose, your review made my day too! I don't plan on abandoning my story any time soon. ;] And, Jack definitely ends up with someone but you'll have to wait and see who~!**

**Now, as soon as I could post it, here's Chapter 3. But until I get 3 more reviews, I won't post Chapter 4. **

**Oh, and in case you don't notice, the chapters are getting longer. This chapter is much longer than the last two. **

**One last thing! Do you guys think I should rate this story 'M' because of the language? Comment on what you think.**

**All rights go to William Golding for the LOTF story and the boy characters, but all rights are mine for this plot and the girl characters. ;]**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter.**

**xOxO,**

**Aceline Marie**

**-----------**

**3****rd**** person, Island POV**

The group of girls finally made it back to the island. They collapsed onto the sand.

April and Mae hugged each other excitedly, Mimi kissed the ground, Rebecca dropped Jacqueline and Amarie and immediately dropped herself onto the soft white sand, Maya wrenched Jack's hands off her waist and also dropped to the ground, and the bunch of other girls did similar gestures. Everyone dropped what they'd saved from the planes' wreckages as well.

"I'll tell the boys about these pretty ladies," Jack said, shooting a glare at Maya for ruining his hero-rescuing-the-damsel moment.

Ralph nodded his approval with a small smile.

The girls examined the unfamiliar island carefully. Rocks decorated both sides of the island, though they were far away, and the rocks on the far left side were pink and grey, not just the usual grey. Palm trees and flimsy huts decorated the beach they were laying on, though the sand gave way to mossy jungle area just a little bit further back. The entrance of the jungle held more tropical looking shrubbery and trees with fresh fruit growing from them, and creepers clung to the canopy-like treetops. A mountain that was perhaps the highest point of the island loomed ominously in the distance, a thin coil of smoke creeping out of its top slowly.

The girls' thoughts were interrupted when Maya asked, "What about Rose?"

Ralph brought her off his shoulder and put two fingers to her neck. The blue orbs that were his eyes widened slightly, and then retained their normal composed appearance. He then clasped his hands together, and pumped Rose's lower abdomen.

"What the---" but before Rebecca could finish, Rose brought herself up abruptly and started coughing up what seemed like gallons of water. After quite a few minuets, her lips curved into a weary smile.

"Are you okay?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah," Rose said quietly.

Ralph glanced at the group of schoolgirls collapsed on the sand, and said, "You girls should probably rest. I can show you to some empty huts, if you like."

Just then, a certain redhead's eyes fluttered open.

**Jacqueline POV:**

"Wha--what? What the hell? Wait, WHERE the hell?" I exclaimed groggily. All the girls turned and looked at me with disgusted faces, but I honestly didn't give a shit.

"We're on an island. Rebecca saved you from the plane crash," Maya explained.

"No shit, Sherlock! I'm asking the less obvious questions, like who's the hot blonde?" I said, smirking at the end.

The cute little blonde boy's cheeks and neck turned red, and he coughed. "I'm Ralph."

"Well, I'm Jacqueline," I said seductively. My black v-neck t-shirt was twisted a little, so I squeezed my boobs together while standing up to seem like I had a nice chest. Really, I only had double-c cups.

I sat down to make it seem like I only wanted him to see my boobs.

Ralph blushed again. I had just embarrassed someone two times within five minutes. My life was now complete.

Maya rolled her eyes. Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. "Really, Jacqueline? Push up bras are made for a reason. So sluts like you don't have to squeeze their boobs together."

Ralph laughed lightly. The group of girls giggled.

I shot her a death glare. Of course, it always had to be the quiet ones to strike at the right moment.

"Where are you from, Ralph? I mean, how'd you get on this island? Do you live here?" a pretty Asian girl named Kira asked while flipping her shiny straight black hair back.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you girls. Our plane crashed, too. We've been living here for about a couple months, so we can show you around and stuff," Ralph explained with a grin.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Mimi cooed. "You guys are like…like…TRIBE PEOPLE…"

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are like tribe people!" I mimicked Mimi's high pitch voice.

She looked away, seeming hurt. I grinned.

Rebecca moved from one spot in the sand, next to me. Being her best friend, I couldn't help but notice that she looked completely screwed up. Basically, she wasn't that pretty anymore due to hours of stress and exhaustion.

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow. I never did learn how to do that eyebrow thing, and dammit, did I want to do that eyebrow thing.

"There's a group of schoolboys from my boarding school. Jack's probably getting them now. I'll introduce you girls to everyone," Ralph said.

"Are they all as sexy as you?" I asked sensually again.

"No, but I'm sure they're not as ugly as you, either," Rose said dully.

"OOOOHHH," the group of girls said. "Pwned!" someone else from that group added.

And, to my surprise, Ralph shot her an appreciative grin.

I had a sudden urge to punch Rose in the nose, and I was about to, but a redhead who looked like he could be my brother ran from what seemed like deep inside the woods to the stormy beach.

"I got everyone to sit down in the meeting area!" he panted.

"Oooh, who's that? He's not too bad himself," I said with a smirk, "It's like looking into a mirror!"

"Thanks, pretty lady," Jack grinned. He then shot a glance at Maya, who was looking very frustrated right now. Her cheeks were red and she glanced away quickly.

I knew whose boyfriend I'd be stealing.

…Wait, maybe not. It'd be like dating my brother…

"Follow me," Ralph said, and instantly, a group of girls formed a crowded circle behind him. Kira was now carrying Amarie, I noted. Wow, I sure hoped I didn't look that pathetic when I was knocked out.

Rebecca and I casually pushed our way through to the front of the circle of protesting girls.

Maybe being on this island wouldn't be so bad.

**Maya POV:**

I was standing at the end of the group of girls with Rose. She'd seemed so out of it ever since she was about to drown.

"You alright?" I asked her.

"Fine," she said pensively.

I sighed.

Then I heard Rose stifle a cry. "I-I just…I have a feeling someone's going to get hurt. Imagine…these hormonal teenage boys have been on this island for a while with no girls…and…"

"Don't worry! Any one of them breaks your heart and I'll break their face!" I said fiercely while hugging the shorter girl.

She then broke down into quiet tears.

I was so surprised at this reaction, I didn't know what to say. So at first I just observed my surroundings. We were walking through a jungle, with moss and creepers and trees everywhere. Everything seemed green, and tree roots lined the floor so I had to watch where I stepped.

Rose didn't stop crying, so I tried my next alternative.

"What's wrong?" I sighed.

She took a deep breath, then whispered under her breath, "I was raped. A couple years back, when I was thirteen I think. Ever since then I've been afraid of older boys. These boys are like sixteen, and they're hormonal, and I'm afraid…"

"One of them will do that to you?" I finished for her. I didn't need to hear it come out of her own mouth.

She nodded silently.

I didn't have time to cheer her up or tell her that nothing would happen to her if she was in a group, because Jack came up to me and grabbed me quite roughly by the arm and out of the now nearly-organized line.

Rose just kept a silent watch, waiting for me with hurt eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"What's wrong with your friend?" he asked. I could tell that he wasn't really asking out of kindness; he just wanted an excuse to grab my arm. Asshole. His eyes darted around and he still held onto my arm.

"Just stressed out," I lied.

He nodded, then escorted me back to the line. There was something odd about him.

It seemed like in those thirty seconds, Rose had gained her composure again. Her eyes weren't red anymore, and those few minutes she broke down into sobs seemed long gone. Actually, that was only a minute ago. I wondered how she gained composure so quickly.

Right as we reached a clearing with tall grass and more palm trees, Rose confessed: "I'll probably come off as strong to the guys, but it's because I'm afraid if they find a weakness they'll exploit me."

I nodded understandably.

We were now out of the jungle and the clearing was in full view. It was pretty close to the pink and grey cluster of rocks, and a group of boys were sitting together on makeshift seats: logs. The logs were formed into a wide circle, and half the logs were empty. For us, I guessed. Ralph stopped abruptly, and Kira (carrying Amarie) almost crashed into him.

All the boys turned their heads to face us, and I saw Rose's chest heave in and out faster.

**3****rd**** Person, Island POV:**

All the boys turned their heads as they saw a group of schoolgirls. They hadn't been around girls in a while, and, while living like savages, they kind of forgot how to talk to the female kind.

"These are the girls from Mary Lou's School for Exceptional Young Women," Ralph explained, "You'll treat them like they've been with us from the start. I'll let you ladies introduce yourselves, since I don't even know your names. Then I'll introduce the boys." He gestured towards the group of boys sitting on half the logs.

Jacqueline strutted through the crowd of girls, and took a seat in one of the empty logs. "Hello, boys, I'm Jacqueline!" she said while flashing a sexy grin.

Rebecca immediately followed suit, sitting next to Jacqueline while saying, "Rebecca."

April and Mae followed not too long after, "She's April!" "And she's Mae!" They daintily sat down in union.

Maya pulled Rose through the crowd, and they sat down together. "I'm Maya," the brunette said with a little wave, "And she's Rosealique."

"Rose," Rose said with a wink.

This went on for around ten minutes, and then Ralph introduced the boys. He pointed as he said their names: "Jack, Roger, Maurice, Piggy, SamnEric…"

And everyone was introduced in three minutes.

Suddenly, a new voice arose from the girls' side. The voice was silky and sounded like it could hypnotize someone with its velvetiness.

**Amarie POV:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and they took in the sight in front of me: My head was laying on Kira's shoulder, sitting on a log, gazing at a group of boys. One blonde boy in particular was standing up, rambling on about democracy or something. Ralph.

"Hmmm? Did we crash on an island?" I asked, stretching my arms.

"Amarie!" Kira gasped. "You're awake!"

"Yes, yes I am. Now what's going on?" I asked again.

Now all the boys on the other side of us were staring at me. Did I really look that bad? None of them were laughing, which was good. So maybe they were just admiring me.

"Our plane crashed, obviously. These boys' plane crashed in the jungle over there," Rose started, pointing to a mass of greenery behind us, "…and they've been on this island for a while."

"I see. So what are we doing?" I questioned the blonde boy holding onto what looked like a light pink conch.

"Well, I was just explaining how we're a democracy., though I'm the boys' leader. You girls need a leader. Decide," he said.

Oh this was going to be fun.

"Okay," I started, standing up. All eyes were on me, so I couldn't screw my moment up. "Who wants to run for leader?"

"I think I'll try running for leader," Jacqueline stated, standing up as well.

"What? Are you a good leader or do you just want to have fun with Ralph?" I mocked innocently.

"You bitch! He said anyone can run for leader! I'M considered anyone!" the redhead yelled.

"No, you're considered 'no one'," I laughed, "Sit down!"

By now the boys were sitting there, mouths wide open, thinking about how they shouldn't mess with my ability to manipulate.

Jacqueline looked around, a red flush developing on her neck and cheeks, and angrily sat down. But after a few seconds, she realized something. "Wait, how the hell do you know about Ralph? Weren't you unconscious?" she exclaimed.

"Nope. Pretending, so I didn't have to swim to shore or walk through the jungle. To also see what you guys say about me while I'm asleep. Oh, and thanks to Rose and Kira for carrying me," I explained with a shrug.

'Woots' were sounded throughout the side of boys. Glad to know I was fitting in amongst them already.

"So…who else wants to run?" I questioned, glancing at the group of girls. Rose stood up. I hated to bring her down like this, but I needed to if I wanted to win.

"Won't it be hard to converse with boys when you're afraid of them? That could affect your ability to lead," I sighed. Poor Rose. I hope she forgives me.

"What? I'm not afraid of boys!" she said, putting a hand over her mouth in fake surprise.

"I heard you tell Maya that in the woods! Where you LYING to her?" I shot back, my hand over my mouth in equally fake surprise.

"Of course not!"

"Then you just lied to us about not being afraid of boys."

"What the hell is your issue, Amarie? Yes, I'm only slightly afraid of boys (at this, I could've sworn I saw a glint in a dark-skinned boy's eye)! That won't affect my ability to lead---" Rose started.

"Hate to bring it to this, but…why ARE you afraid of boys?" I asked. I didn't like the way she was winning this battle of wits.

At that question, Rose turned pale, and her pupils dilated. Those kinds of reactions always gave me a funny feeling inside. This one sickened me, though, as Rose WAS my friend.

"Well…" she started, but then nodded her head quickly. "No, it's nothing."

"What? But you told Maya---"

"Forget what I told Maya!" she yelled, as she stormed over in front of me. I really didn't like the way this was going. Time to turn the tables.

"Afraid?" I laughed.

"Of what?"

"Of being raped?"

When that sentence left my mouth, she stared at me. Her eyes were accumulating liquid fast, and her mouth was slightly parted, as if she was thinking of something to say.

"I think we all know who the leader should be," I said with a smirk. I turned around and sat down, crossing my legs. Then I realized I was wearing a dress, so I laid my legs flat and together.

Maya shot me the dirtiest look possible, and Ralph just stared at Rose sadly.

She was just standing there, head bowed so no one could see her face, I supposed.

Then she ran into the dark green jungle.

"Rose!" Maya called, but Ralph held her down just as she was about to stand up.

"I'll get her. You'll just get lost," he said with a small smile.

All the girls gave me dirty looks, but the dark-skinned boy flashed me a grin.

-------------------

**Rose POV:**

I zoomed through the jungle. I didn't know where I was going, but I didn't care. Anywhere away from the platform was better.

I couldn't believe Amarie told everyone about my secret. After I nearly drowned trying to save her from the plane! The nerve of that bitch!

I stopped to take a short break next to a very tall tree with moss all over its bark. I placed my palm on the mossy tree, and slowly slid down to a sitting position.

I held my breath as I heard footsteps behind a curtain of creepers. I silently prayed it was Maya. Anyone else and I would run away.

Ralph ducked under the creepers, and as soon as he saw me on the ground, I started to dash away.

He was faster than me, and grabbed my arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled.

He recoiled as if he had touched a burning tea pot, not an angry girl.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asked, with what seemed like concern in his eyes.

"I'm effing BRILLIANT!" I said with a fake smile.

"Look, that Amarie girl is very manipulative. She embarrassed Jacqueline too--" he started, but I couldn't let him finish.

"She didn't just EMBARRASS me, she told everyone a secret I wanted to keep!"

Ralph nodded, taking in my every words. "If it makes you feel any better, I promise I won't let anyone lay a hand on you."

I blushed at his statement. It was so sweet…

Wait, what the hell? I barely knew him.

"How can I believe that you'll keep that promise?" I asked.

He held out his pinky. "I pinky swear?" he said with a laugh.

Through my tears I smiled and giggled. "Fine. You pinky swore, so now you can't break your promise!"

As quickly as his smile came, it left. He put a hand to my mouth and stopped moving. What was going on?

I gave him a worried glance. "Someone's here," he explained quietly. And just as he did, the dark-skinned boy known as Roger appeared.

"What is it?" Ralph asked venomously.

"I just wanted to make sure Rose was okay," he said with a wicked smile.

I instinctively moved closer to the blonde, though, if need be, I could kick Roger's ass.

"She's fine. Go back to the platform. I need to talk to her in private," he said.

Roger surprised me with another wicked grin and said, "But I can't stand to see a cute girl such as Rose cry…"

I blushed. Even though this kid was sickening. "Shut up! I'm fine!" I yelled.

He brought a double-sided wooden spear he was holding up to his chest, then slowly started to move towards me. I gasped sharply as he placed the spear on the soft part of my neck.

"What--what are you doing?" I cried.

"Don't touch her," Ralph said angrily, pushing the boy to the ground.

Roger stood up, wiped some dirt off his chest, then walked back to the platform.

"What was that about?" I asked, still in shock from the unexpected threat. I placed a shaky hand over my throat to make sure I wasn't bleeding.

"I don't know. Just be careful around Roger and Jack," he told me. Jack? Why Jack? I saw him looking and talking to Maya. They seemed like they were getting along…

"Be careful around Jacqueline or she might crush you with her boobs," I giggled.

He laughed with me. "Ready to go back?" he asked, after a while of laughing.

I nodded, and he held onto my wrist and led me through the jungle.

----------------

**3****rd**** person, Platform POV:**

After a moment of awkward silence (to which Maya mentally yelled 'A MAN JUST GOT PREGNANT'), Amarie asked, "What was that about?"

"Hmmm, you just revealed Rose's deepest secret. It's probably nothing," Maya said sarcastically.

Amarie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

She shot a worried glance towards the jungle to see if Rose or Ralph (or Roger, in that case) were ever coming back.

Roger suddenly stumbled out of the jungle, something he didn't do often. He took a seat next to Jack, then whispered something to the redhead. Jack nodded, then whispered something back.

To pass the time, Amarie decided to ask some leader-like questions.

"What do you guys eat? I'm sure we're all pretty hungry," she stated.

"Yeah, especially the ones who actually swam to shore," Maya snarled.

"We hunt!" Jack said proudly with a mischievous smirk.

"Hunt for what?"

"Pigs! Lots and lots of pigs!" he grinned.

"Do you gut it and everything?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," the redhead said excitedly.

The subject of hunting seemed to be something he could talk about for hours on end.

"You must have a strong stomach!" the brunette laughed for the first time.

Jack blushed. 'Her laugh is cute,' he thought shyly. Then he mentally slapped himself. 'You've no time for girls! Only time for hunting!'

The sound of trees shifting alerted all the people in the circle of logs about Ralph and Roses' presence.

They both strolled out of the mass of trees, Ralph in front of Rose.

"Awww, are you okay?" Amarie asked in fake sympathy.

"Yes, I'm much better now!" Rose said with a grin, "Is anyone else exhausted?" She yawned.

No answer was given, but the weariness visible in all the girls' eyes gave the answer away.

"Ralph, you said there's empty huts for us?" Rose questioned him.

"Yeah. But aren't you girls hungry?" he questioned back.

"Leader gets to speak!" Amarie hissed before she could answer him. "We'll rest and then join you for dinnertime. Tomorrow, we can discuss our roles."

Rose gave Amarie a venomous glare, and Ralph nodded. "That's fine with us."

***

Ralph led the girls through a passageway in the jungle ahead of the beach. It wound through trees and vines, until finally the jungle gave way to pink and grey pebbles. The pebbles eventually gave way to rock, and the rock to grass.

Huts made of wood and leaves were stationed all around the grassy field. They held one person, but, since there were so many scattered around, all the girls had a sleeping quarter.

Almost all the girls went to their own hut, while placing everything they'd scavenged from the plane inside.

Three girls were left outside, for they weren't as tired as the rest.

One was hiding, for she knew something bad would happen if she left them alone.

Rose.

Two were in plain view, one stalking the other.

Jacqueline and Amarie.

And people who embarrassed Jacqueline never got away unpunished.

-----------------

**Jack POV:**

I scurried behind a tree as soon as I heard the sound of pigs' squeals. Those animals were so stupid. Half their kind die, and they happily play amongst themselves and frolic in fields.

I signaled to my hunters to get ready, and that on three we charge.

One, two…

We all ran at the pigs, our battle cries sounding loud in the air. The pigs squealed in confusion, practically chasing their tails, when I saw the juiciest pig run towards the entrance to the thin river.

"Roger! Stay here! I'm going to get that pig!" I yelled over the cries of confusion, pointing at the fat animal.

Roger nodded, and I charged at the pig. I planted a spear in its neck, and the pig died instantly. I smirked. The blood pouring out of the animal's neck formed a pool, and some of the blood strayed and entered the river.

I dipped my hand in the blood and painted my face with it. My hunters eventually found me, and I painted their faces in blood as well. "Tonight, we feast!" I boomed, and cheers of happiness rang through the crowd of bloodthirsty boys.

But as I peered around at the boys, I couldn't help but notice that a certain dark-skinned demon had suddenly gone missing.

-------------------------

**3****rd**** Person, Girls' Huts POV:**

Jacqueline slowly crept up to Amarie. All the girls were probably asleep, and Jacqueline didn't want to wake them.

Amarie didn't notice Jacqueline as the latter placed a hand quickly around the first's mouth.

Amarie stifled a scream as she saw Jacqueline.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde whispered loudly when her mouth was finally unconvered.

"Sorry, didn't want to wake the other girls. It's just that Ralph wanted to ask you a question. It involved your leadership, I think," Jacqueline explained. She knew Amarie wouldn't be able to avoid a question that involved her rightful 'leadership'.

"Alright, where is he?" the blonde asked impatiently.

"In the woods. He was looking for Jack when he spotted me and asked me to do him a favor."

Amarie sighed. "Fine, let's go."

She lead the way to the forest, knowing that Ralph may or may not be there.

Rose was silently following both of them, knowing that Jacqueline set a devious trap.

And Jacqueline was grinning in sheer delight. She knew that in the jungle of a forest lay Rebecca, waiting to strike Amarie.

She knew that she'd tempted Roger with promises that would fulfill his bloodlust and lust for terrifying Rose, so he too would strike the other girl.

She knew that her lifetime rival, Rose, would follow, and hopefully her nightmares of rape would become real.

**----------------------**

**This was the evilest cliffhanger I've ever done. ;3 Oooo, I just feel like Roger right now. Hehe. Remember, 3 more reviews for Chapter 4~ Thanks for reading this through! **


	4. Fights and Traps

**Hi! Sorry this was late. I had an unbelievable amount of hw during the week. Thanks to TurtleMoose, AllzStar, and Scc for reviewing! From now on, I'll private message those who review my story, to save space. **

**Oh, and: 4 REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 5! :]**

**Anyways, I was reading AllzStar's review when she came up with a few good points I hadn't noticed (or wanted to clear up):**

**1. Jack seems out of character (y'know, flirting with all the girls and such..), but I know for a fact what his character is like, and this is just an act. That's all I can say without killing the whole story. **

**2. The whole plane-crashing-on-the-island thing seems very Mary-Sue. The reason it crashed, though, was not out of pure luck. It was because in my story, that area around the island is very stormy. Pilots find it hard to navigate, so it's more likely for an accident to occur there. **

**3. There's a war going on in the story, but this story is MODERNIZED. Like WWII in the 21****st**** century. **

**AGE:**

**Boys= 16 (littleuns= 9, 10, or 11)**

**Girls= 15**

**And TurtleMoose reminded me that Simon hasn't been in the story yet. This chapter has some Simon. More Simon in the next chappie. :]**

**Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, the fighting scene I thought was good, but I'm suffering writer's block. :[**

**One last thing: If you want to see if I'm writing my chapters or have writer's block or something, check out my profile. I post my story statuses there.**

**Okay, now that everything's cleared up, let's move onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: LOTF= Golding's, FA= mine.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**XoXo,**

**Aceline**

-----------------------------

**3****rd**** Person, Girls POV:**

"How much longer? When are we going to get there?" Amarie whined, after all, she had been walking through the jungle for around fifteen minutes.

"Oh, we'll be there soon," Jacqueline grinned.

Rose was stalking the two girls silently. She was unknown to Amarie but Jacqueline was quite aware of Rose. In fact, the two girls were part of a devious plan the redhead had put together.

'Wow, I'm doing a great job of being silent!' Rose thought happily. She avoided sticks or leaves that would make crunching noises if she stepped on them, and maneuvered behind trees that wouldn't disclose her location. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her thought process.

A boy's voice rang out through the dense trees and creepers. "Amarie? Jacqueline? What are you guys doing here?"

Simon. His black hair was plastered to his face, and his voice was soft. He seemed either nervous or shy to talk to the two girls.

'Thank God he didn't see me,' Rose thought with a smile.

Jacqueline was momentarily stunned. The boy would ruin her plan! If she told him Ralph had asked for Amarie, he would know that Ralph is probably somewhere commanding something. But there was nothing else to say! Unless…

While squeezing Amarie's arm as a signal to play along, Jacqueline said, "We're helping Jack hunt."

"Yeah, we're looking for berries and fruits and…stuff," Amarie nodded her head.

"Oh…but Jack doesn't hunt for berries. Piggy does!" Simon protested, raising an eyebrow.

'Dammit…he's on to us…' Jacqueline thought angrily, while also thinking of how to explain their presence.

Amarie stepped in. "Jack talked to Piggy. Jack told Piggy he'd show us where to look while they went to hunt for a pig."

"Oh…well I'll be by the fire with Piggy if you need help," he said.

And shortly after, he was gone.

The three girls were alone again, and the sun had finally set. The ominous dark clouds never disappeared, but a storm never broke out either. It was like the clouds were just trying to scare the denizens of the island.

"Why did you lie about Ralph?" Amarie asked, cocking her head.

"Because, he wants to see you in private," Jacqueline explained. 'Only a few more steps and I'll never see these two girls again!' "He's right over here," she said, guiding the two girls into a devil's trap.

-------------------

**3****rd**** Person, Island POV:**

Ralph strolled through the field of grass where the girls were resting. He blew the conch, and immediately, all the girls filed out of the huts sleepily.

"What's going on?" April asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Dinner. You can just eat and then sleep. But you definitely need to eat," he explained.

"I wasn't not going to eat!" Mae laughed.

As all the girls stood in front of Ralph, he couldn't help but notice that four were gone.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Rose, Amarie, Rebecca or Jacqueline?" he asked.

All the girls looked at each other and nodded 'no', turning pale. Every single person in that field knew the four girls hated each other…especially since the leader incident.

"Well…they probably just went to dinner early," Ralph said optimistically.

"How do they know where dinner is?" Maya asked, raising a good point.

"They could've followed the smoke. Anyways, let's just see if they're at the dinner area. If not…well, we'll decide later…since they're probably there already."

Maya nodded, and all the girls followed Ralph to the fire. They passed through the rocks, then the pebbles, then the jungle, and finally arrived at the beach again. Only boys were present.

"Has anyone seen Rose, Amarie, Rebecca, or Jacqueline?" Ralph asked the boys at the fire.

"I have," Simon said, "I saw Amarie and Jacqueline, I mean. They were in the jungle. They said they were hunting for berries, and that Jack was showing them were to look."

"What? That's ridiculous---"

"Piggy looks for berries!" Sam and Eric said.

"That's what I told them," Simon explained, "and they said that Piggy talked to Jack about it."

"I never talked to that demon," Piggy snorted, wiping his glasses with his shirt nervously.

"And what about Rose and Rebecca?" Ralph asked.

"I didn't see any of them."

"Knowing Jacqueline, she probably got angry at Amarie and wants to beat her up in private…" Maya said nervously.

April and Mae nodded. "She never lets that stuff go, y'know," April said.

"Yeah, she gets super mad!" Mae whispered loudly.

"We'll---" Ralph started, but they didn't get to finish, because war cries sounded through the beach from the jungle.

"Kill the pig…"

"Cut its throat…"

"Drink its blood!"

And the hunters repeated the crescendoed phrase. The hunters finally reached the beach with a large pink pig, after a while of singing a deadly song. Their faces were painted with blood. Dark blood seemed to spill all over the beach. The pig's limp body was dragged along the white sand, ruining its purity with deep red blood. Blood poured out its throat and its half-opened mouth.

Its stomach was slit where Jack gutted the animal. The pig's face was twisted with what looked like fear, and its now-cloudy eyes were bulging out of its small pink head.

'Obviously, they haven't seen a gutted pig before,' Jack thought with a smirk of triumph. The girls' faces were priceless. They all appeared to be pale with fright or nausea. 'Or a mixture of both.'

"What the hell is that?" Mimi asked feebly. "And what the hell are you guys painted in?"

"The pig's dinner and we're painted in blood," Jack said happily. He was proud of what he had caught. No one had ever caught a pig this full of meat…and he doubted anyone would.

"Though I'm starved, it's kind of hard to eat after seeing that animal," Maya said, a frustrated frown appearing on her eyebrows.

'Her face is filled with fear,' Jack noted excitedly. 'Should I keep up the act, or betray her trust now…or tomorrow…or sometime soon?' He was on an adrenaline high, even now, and his judgment was clouded with excitement.

After a few moments of thinking about trust, Jack decided that it would be more fun to see her broken after she thought someone loved her.

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Rose, Jacqueline, Amarie or Rebecca?" the brunette asked.

"No…why?" Jack said.

"Because they're no where to be found! I think we should look for them."

"We can't look for them at night on an empty stomach," Ralph said.

"This is urgent, though!" Mae yelled, to everyone's surprise. She stood up angrily.

Ralph was perhaps the most surprised, and he was shocked speechless.

"I'll go look for them, if you like," Simon said shyly.

"What?" April was surprised at the black-haired boy's brave statement.

"I can look for them. I know the jungle well, and I remember where I last saw them."

"You can't look alone. I mean…I'd go with you, but I'm exhausted and starved and---" Maya started, but a memory flashed into her head.

_**Three Years Earlier:**_

_A class of schoolgirls played outside merrily on the last day of school. The physical education Coach, Coach Myers, had allowed them a day to do whatever they wanted._

_Maya was alone, throwing a red kickball at the sullen grey brick building Mary Lou Tristen had ordered constructed a while back to make a school. _

_She gulped when she saw that the school bully was approaching her with a smirk…and that a new girl, Amarie, was with her._

"_Maya, Maya! You're so weird…sitting here alone, playing some freak game…tell me, do your parents love you?" the school bully, Jacqueline, laughed._

"_Of course…they do love me…they're…I mean…" Maya stuttered. Her parents had both commit suicide when she was five. No one knew why. Ever since, her younger brother had developed an extreme anger issue for some reason. Probably because of the lack of parents. The siblings lived with their grandparents. When he got mad at Maya, he threw sharp objects at her and occasionally shot her with his BB gun._

"_Oh? Well then why did they kill themselves?" Amarie asked innocently. How did she know about this?_

"_They…they had issues! It wasn't because of me!" Maya said assertively._

_Amarie shook her head. "Denial. Of course."_

_By now, tears were streaming down the brunette's face. The subject of her parents' death had always been hard on her, but hearing these girls talking about how it was her fault was like a punch in the gut._

"_Leave her alone!" a blonde girl I'd never seen before yelled. She strode over, her hands clenched into fists._

"_Rose? What the hell? Get out of this! Or join, if you want. We're on the subject of how parents commit suicide because of their ugly daughters!" Jacqueline smirked._

_Maya opened her mouth to speak, but Rose yelled again: "Shuddup! It wasn't her fault and you know it!"_

"_Awww, standing up for her?" Amarie asked angrily, "No need. I'm sure her parents' death made her strong."_

"_Talk again and I'll hurt you!" Rose growled._

"_I'm talking! Whatcha gonna do about it?" Jacqueline dared. Rose punched the redhead hard in the mouth. _

"_You bitch!" Amarie shrieked, as she saw a pool of blood form at the unconscious girl's mouth. _

_Ever since, Maya and Rose had been good friends, and Jacqueline and Rose had become worst enemies. _

"I'll go," Maya corrected herself quickly. "I can barely walk, but I'll go." She stood up from a log. Her leg muscles hurt like hell, but all the times Rose saved her from mental and physical scars served as motivation to keep walking.

Simon nodded. He grabbed her arm to help her up, and they started to walk off into the jungle together.

"Wait!" Jack suddenly called.

"What's the matter?" Simon asked.

"Roger's missing…"

Ralph looked at the couple with deep blue eyes. "I'll go with you two," he said, "…and we need to hurry. I don't like how this is going."

_------------------------_

**3****rd**** Person, Missing Girls POV:**

"Look, Ralph's right here!" Jacqueline grinned, "Oh, and Rose, I know you've been following us."

Rose stood behind a tree, a cold sweat suddenly washing over her. "How?"

"I heard you." It was a lie, but Rose would believe it.

She stepped from behind a mossy tree slowly.

"Rose! Don't ever do that again!" Amarie snapped.

Jacqueline started giggling. She couldn't help herself. Here they were, four girls, in the middle of an isolated island's jungle, and they expected to find the leader wanting to talk to one of them.

Then the giggling became manic, high-pitch squeals of laughter. Jacqueline laughed and laughed, and Rose and Amarie stared at her with wide eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rose finally asked.

"Yes! Yes, yes I am! Just go through those creepers over there!" the redhead said between fits of laughter. The reason she was laughing was because the two smartest people she knew were actually really dumb. Expecting to find their leader here and not watching on everyone else…the hilarity of it all!

Amarie looked at Rose and shrugged. They both ducked through vines and overgrown leaves…

To find a smirking Roger and Rebecca waiting for their preys.

"Where's Ralph?" asked Amarie angrily.

"You…You're…you're SO STUPID!" Jacqueline howled, laughing still.

Suddenly, Rose's mouth went dry and her knees buckled. A sickening feeling that felt like moths were trapped in her stomach spread through her body, leaving fear everywhere it went. "A trap…" she mumbled, her mouth feeling numb and useless.

"A trap…!" Amarie echoed, her mouth starting to feel numb too.

"Finally figure it out?" the redhead sneered. It seemed like her laughing fit was replaced with a sinister kind of evil. Her eyes narrowed, her face was red with hate, and she held some kind of knife in her right hand.

"Jacquie, put the knife down!" Rose said, assertively but calmly.

"No! And never call me Jacquie! It's Jacqueline!" she growled.

Amarie analyzed the situation Rose and her were in. There was no option of escaping. The jungle was too dense and complicated to simply run to safety. Rebecca was holding a double-edged wooden spear…it would be hard to fight her without getting hurt. Roger's sheer strength was all he needed to beat Amarie up, at least, but, just in case, he was holding a simple wooden spear. The way he was eyeing Rose was odd…what was he going to do to her…? And Rebecca was slowly advancing in on Amarie, a wicked grin spread across her face. Jacqueline was yelling at Rose about how she always hated her, how she would die now. Rose slowly moved backwards.

And as she saw Roger leap towards the blonde, she screamed out, "Rose, behind you!"

Rose spun around just in time for Roger to tackle her. "Get off of me!" she screamed, but the dark skinned boy had her pinned to the ground. As much as she kicked and struggled and yelled, she couldn't shake the teenager off.

Amarie started to run to save Rose, but a pale hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around. It looked like there was no way to save Rose without going through Rebecca first.

**Amarie POV:**

Rebecca spun me around and I saw a punch start towards my face. I tried to grab her fist in my hand, and it worked temporarily. She just balled up her other hand into a fist and threw it at my stomach. I couldn't stop that one in time, and doubled over in pain.

She started the spear towards my bent neck, and I rolled to the side so the spear hit the soft, earthy ground. Rebecca was really serious about killing me.

I turned my head towards Rose, and saw her knee Roger. While he let go of her momentarily, she fish-rolled backwards and stood up. 'Rose's so flexible because of ballet, and she can fight. I've seen her beat up Jacqueline before. I know she can beat Roger,' I thought positively, so I could concentrate on my fight with Rebecca.

But soon after that thought, a new person joined my fight. Jacqueline.

The redhead launched at me, slamming the butt of her knife into my head. She was quicker than me, and I think the knife might've caused a concussion. I felt lightheaded and dizzy, and collapsed to the floor just in time to hear Rose cry out, "Amarie! Please! Get up!"

I wasn't unconscious…I simply didn't want to fight because of my newly obtained concussion. I couldn't leave Rose alone, though. I still needed to make up for revealing her secret. Roger probably wouldn't be doing this to her if it weren't for me.

So, slowly, I gripped the bark of the tree I was leaning on, and used it as a support to stand up.

Jacqueline and Rebecca were strolling towards Rose, so I utilized the opportunity for a sneak attack. Quietly but quickly, I snapped a twig off from the tree I was leaning on, and smacked Jacqueline at the back of her neck (**A/N: I don't know if this is accurate or not, but I think that if you smack someone on the back of the neck they'd faint…)**. To my surprise, she let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

I really knocked her out!

Rebecca angrily spun around. She launched at me with the sharp end of the spear, and I leapt back just in time to only obtain a wide scratch on my cheek.

I gasped as my back hit a tree. I was cornered at a dead-end. And my back now hurt really badly. Rebecca aimed the spear at my throat, taking her sweet time to drag it back and forth along my jugular vein.

"Rebecca…you don't want to kill me…" I whispered, my eyes wide and my body numb and shaking with fear.

She giggled eerily. "Oh, you have no idea how much I want to kill you…"

Just as she started to press the sharp tip against my throat, a new voice joined the boxing ring.

"What's going on?" a panicky voice asked. Maya was here?

I flinched and cried out as Rebecca pressed the spear about ten times harder.

"Your life ends now…" the blonde whispered harshly. Her face was so close I could see all her traits. Her eyes were wide and filled with black hate. Faint traces of yellow freckles dotted her pale face. I could feel her chest heaving in and out slowly. Her mouth was partly open to allow more airflow.

I took a deep breath. 'I'm so young…' I thought sadly, 'I can't die now…'

Rebecca gasped as someone threw her off of me. Her blonde ringlets were tangled in the dirt and muddy earth, and her clothes were also caked with mud. She rubbed her sore head, but stayed on the ground. Hopefully she got a concussion too. I inhaled a deep breath of relief and grinned.

Ralph stood over Rebecca eyeing her angrily.

"What's going on?" Ralph yelled.

Maya stood behind Ralph, as though Rebecca might pounce at her suddenly. Simon, the quiet black haired boy, stared down at Rebecca with wide eyes. He knew all to well what happened when inner savagery was set free, and I had just witnessed it.

"Jacqueline set a trap! She led Rose and me here! Look! Roger's attacking Rose!" I explained frantically. But as I glanced left and right, I realized that neither Roger nor Rose were where they were ten minutes ago.

My heart race increased as I realized something else:

Jacqueline's knife was also missing.

**---------------**

**I'm going to need 4 reviews for Chapter 5! Thanks!**


	5. A Nightmare Come True

**Thanks to PineconedOwl, Pink Polar Bear, Turtlemoose, and Scc for reviewing! :D**

**Disclaimer: LOTF is Golding's, FA is mine, blah blah blah.**

**4 reviews for Chapter 6! **

**I'm having an extreme case of writer's block, so bear with me if this chapter isn't my greatest. I tried to make this chapter really good so my writer's block wouldn't show as much. :]**

**To those who read Meimei in Darkness's story, Devils and Angels, she's my best friend, just told me about her Fanfiction account, and said she'd update ASAP. She's had some major family issues and problems, so she hasn't been able to update recently.**

**Thanks!**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**Ace ;]**

**-----------------------------**

**(Continued, Amarie POV)**

"What?" I gasped in awe, as I realized Roger and Rose and Jacqueline's knife were missing. It was just so surreal. How could an insane boy and a screaming and fighting girl (AND a knife about five feet away from me) go missing…without me noticing at all? And what was worse was that I was totally helpless and probably now looked unbelievably stupid. As the fact that I almost died hit me, nausea overcame me. Then things were uneven and the whole scene unfolding in front of me felt like a bad nightmare. Any minute now, I'd wake up, thinking, 'Wow, that was some crazy dream,' and glance across from me, and there Rose would be, sleeping peacefully on a pile of soft palm fronds with a smile plastered on her face. I tried to hold back a sob, but, because of my hard efforts, a small cry pierced my lips. "This is all my fault…" I started, tears slowly seeping down my blood stained face. And these tears definitely weren't fake.

Ralph peered down at me with a strange combination of pity and hate. He was obviously torn between the two emotions as his eyes glanced left and right. "You can worry about that later. For now, though, we need to find them," Ralph sighed, reaching out his tanned hand.

So pity had won.

Maya stared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would've been dead. But, if I stared daggers back, then she'd think I only cared about my well being and not Rose's. I attempted the best sniffle and sob I could, and it wasn't really fake.

"Hurry up!" Simon said anxiously, moving a few strands of black hair out of his blue eyes.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, declining Ralph's helping hand and standing up on my own.

"Which way do you think he went, Amarie?" Maya asked coldly, "You ARE the expert of perception." Then she dropped the bitchy act, and nervously peered around the maze of creepers and animal tracks.

"What does that have to do with anything? And I'm pretty sure those are his footprints," I said, pointing to a set of wide human foot prints on the soft mud. "There are no sets of smaller tracks, which probably meant he threatened her with the knife and---" I strolled over to the deep marks on the earth and pressed my hand into one set. "---slung her over his shoulder, as the footprints are sort of deep."

Ralph stared at me with wide eyes, amazed that I could interpret so much information out of footprints. Simon glanced at me admiringly, a small smile spread across his face, his blue eyes shining with excitement. Maya just kept on glaring.

There was an awkward silence, and I slowly gazed down at the beige military jacket I was wearing. The intricate gold buttons were worn out, but a small shine was forever locked inside. The fabric wasn't worn out despite its age. The oversized sleeves reminded me of him…my Dad. Dad died in the army after serving for quite a while, and, ever since, I'd always worn his jacket.

"Okay…let's go, then," Ralph started, breaking the silence and my thoughts, but held a hand out to stop us, "…someone needs to stay here to watch Jacqueline and Rebecca."

At this, all four of us glanced at where the two bodies were laying. It seemed like Rebecca had fainted or something after Ralph tore her off me. Did she faint of exhaustion? She didn't drink water or rest like most of us when we got inside the huts. Even I drank some water from one of the bottles (we didn't need to conserve water after all, as there were clean lakes spread throughout the island) before falling into Jacqueline's trap.

"I'll stay," Maya volunteered. She quickly added quietly, "But please make sure Rose comes back safe." She plopped down next to the two girls while nervously twisting a strand of wavy brown hair around her slim index finger. "What if they wake up?"

"Hmmm…here, take this. It's Jack's, but he lent it to me so I could help build his hunters a hut," Ralph said, placing a slender knife almost identical to Jacqueline's in Maya's hand.

"Don't be afraid to use it, if you need to," Simon added abruptly. Maya flashed a small weary smile and nodded.

As we started off into the menacing jungle, I wrapped my jacket closer to my now frigid body and glanced up to the darkening sky. I felt a drop of water fall on Dad's jacket. It formed a dark spot on the beige sleeve. I slowly touched my face. To my surprise, the water was coming from my own green eyes. My eyes were suddenly cloudy with tears, which made it hard to follow the blonde leader in front of me. I glanced up at the sky again, and mentally prayed:

'Dad, please tell me that everything will be alright…that Mom didn't hate me…that Mia didn't try to overdose me on purpose…that I'm not a monster after all...'

----------------------------

**Rose POV:**

Roger had slung me over his shoulder, and my head wearily flopped down on his hard-as-rock chest. He stole Jacqueline's knife and told me that if I didn't follow his every command he'd hurt me. He also had a double-edged spear so I was, indeed, afraid to question him. I didn't understand why he was doing this to me. I barely knew him, he barely knew me, yet he still wanted to install fear or hatred inside my heart. My tears from him barking commands and scaring the hell out of me were now dried up remnants, stains on my red cheeks. My eyes were apathetic and staring. I didn't need to show this boy how scared I truly was. A scar ran down the length of my arm from when I tried to fight him. It had scabbed up a bit.

"Roger…" I croaked, "where are you taking me?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied. Of course. This was just like him, enough words to keep you wondering, enough words to make you fear him.

His rough hand lay on my aching back, and his iron grip became steel when I questioned him.

I felt another tear slowly run down my face, stopping at my chin, and dripping down onto the already-soft earth. I watched it make its journey, and, when it reached the ground, I noticed something. Roger didn't know he left footprints! I silently cheered. Someone would follow the footprints, and save me. I then peered up again quickly so Roger wouldn't follow my happy gaze.

My happiness was short lived. Roger roughly placed me on the ground, and I took the opportunity to observe my surroundings. The place he took me to was a meadow.

Multiple shades of blue, yellow, pink, and red flowers decorated the field. The grass here was soft and tall, and could hide an average-height kindergartener from view. The earth was still a bit mucky, but not as mucky as it was in the jungle. Roger had laid me against a tree with rough bark and soft leaves.

The moon had sprung up in the sky, giving the beautiful meadow an eerie appearance. Everything was tinted with black, and the rays of the moon disproportioned everything. I slowly squinted at Roger, trying to make up the contours of his face.

He smashed his fist right next to my face, and I gasped sharply at the sudden attack. "What now?" I asked quietly, looking at a tall blue flower. I picked it up, then twisted the stem between my fingers.

"Just shut up. You know, you're exactly like your mum. Always trying to seem innocent, when, really, you're just another demon!" his voice came out in a crescendo, and at 'demon', he punched his fist into the tree again, breathing in and out heavily. Then, his breathing slowed as a smile spread wide across his face. "Thank Goodness your mother always talked about her daughter, Rosalique. And she even gave Dad a description of her gorgeous little girl in detail, down to the ceramic rose ring you were given at birth."

At this, I glanced down at my rose ring. The color was faded but it was still quite beautiful.

"I don't even really remember much about my Mom…she was killed a while back…" I mumbled, tears overflowing my eyes again. I tried to hide my tears, but as soon as Roger caught a glimpse of them, he grinned. I turned my face away, but he grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger and forced me to look his way.

"That's right…cry, like I did when my Father beat me every night," he hissed wickedly.

I suddenly felt a pang of fear hit me right in the gut. I feared for my life.

"I don't understand---" I started, trying to hold back cries, but I just couldn't. Tears from my eyes kept on flowing out like water from a broken dam.

"Your mum was a drug dealer. Ever since she and my Dad met at a job interview, my Dad became her best customer. He was under the influence of drugs AND alcohol all the time, every day, and he took out all his anger on ME. He needed to work hard to buy drugs and booze, and he entered me in fights all the time and made people bet on me. If I lost, which I did often, he'd beat me!" Roger barked, and I could've sworn I saw a reflection of light on his cheek. Perhaps from anger.

"Roger…I didn't know about my Mom selling drugs…I'm so sorry…" I whispered hoarsely.

"There is nothing you can do to make up for all the pain I went through. So now…you'll have to suffer like I did," he smirked and added an evil snicker at the end of his sentence.

Roger ripped a part of his shirt off, and I tried to run. He grabbed me by the arms, threw me onto the floor again, and tied the piece of fabric around my wrists.

"Stop!" I cried out, though it was muffled by the colliding of one of his hands on my mouth. "…stop…" I started, but this sentence came out much clearer. Roger stopped his advancing on me for a second, and his eyes seemed to go cloudy. He shook his head, and his old self was back again.

He kissed my neck, and then my shoulder.

"_Hey, Rose, lookin' good!"_

"_Let's see how good she looks with her clothes off!"_

"_You don't know how badly I want you…"_

"_Please…stop…I don't want this…"_

My arm, my thigh, my lower leg came next.

"Roger! Stop this!" I cried out, but he seemed to be in a trance that no one could undo. I kicked and screamed, but he really was in a strange kind of trance.

"_You're mine and mine only. No one could love you after you've become dirty."_

"Stop! Please--" I started, but I let out a quiet moan as he started to kiss higher up my thigh. My body didn't work well with my mind, obviously.

Roger seemed unemotional.

"Please…don't do this…" I attempted again, but now the teen was enraged with my protesting.

"Talk again, and I swear to God I'll kill you," he threatened quietly but darkly.

'I guess…I guess I'll just have to go through this again…' I thought, tears running down my now-pale face.

A twig snapped in the entrance to the jungle.

Roger seemed to be on alert, standing up quickly and glaring around.

"Rose! You're okay!" a female voice cried out. Amarie. I was saved. Even though it was Amarie, the bitch who started this all, I let out a sigh of relief and grinned widely.

"Amarie! Help me!" I replied, attempting to stand up. But I forgot about the demon that wanted me for his own entertainment. Roger threw me on the floor yet again.

"Roger! Don't bloody touch her!" a male voice yelled ferociously.

"Ralph, please help me!" I cried out again, this time more desperately.

"Don't worry, Rose. I promise I won't let him hurt you," Ralph shouted from across the field. 'Too late for that…' I thought sadly.

I think Ralph noticed how my eyes glanced at the floor when he said that. He rummaged through his pocket for something.

"Dammit…I left the knife with Maya…" he cursed, crossing his arms and glaring at Roger.

"Let her go, Roger," Amarie growled, cracking her knuckles and taking confident strides towards the dark skinned boy. How she managed so much confidence when she looked so messed up beat me.

"Amarie! Careful! He has a knife and a double-edged spear!" I warned her, but it was too late. Roger broke into a run and tried to strike Amarie with the slender knife.

She dropped backwards, and then stood up again. The blonde girl tried to leap at Roger's hand and snatch his knife, but he lifted it up just in time for her to get a wide gash on her palm. She recoiled with a pained cry. While Amarie and Roger fought, Ralph sprinted towards me with Simon tailing behind. One look at my scars and my tears were all he needed to put the pieces together. "I'm so sorry, Rose…" he whispered, untying the fabric from my sore wrists. I had no answer to that. It wasn't his fault at all, but I couldn't just say "it's okay" either. I was scarred forever, from either Roger or the fact that my Mom was a drug dealer, and nothing anyone said would change that.

"Are you okay?" asked Simon sadly, gingerly poking the scab on my arm.

"It doesn't hurt that much…" I said, attempting a small smile, "I'll live."

"Got it. C'mon…we need to calm Roger down," Ralph said, tearing the fabric off my wrists.

I stood up slowly, though my legs now felt like jell-o. "Ralph, there is no way in Hell he'll calm down," I whispered slowly. Roger was still launching at Amarie, trying to inflict a fatal wound. She was quick, and I was impressed.

It would be nearly impossible to knock Roger out, so I was stumped on how to stop his anger.

"What do we do, then?" Simon asked, worry creeping into his normally calm voice.

"Well, we can't calm him down, and we can try to knock him out, but that would be--" I started.

"Extremely difficult," Simon ended my sentence with a sigh.

"Ralph, what do you think---" I started again, but I had to stifle a scream with my own hands as I realized what he was trying to do. A sneak attack on Roger, with his double-edged spear. I had a sudden urge to scream, to just stop Ralph, but fear made me stand numbly.

Ralph slowly crept behind Roger, carefully avoiding objects that would make sound. Amarie caught a glance of him, but she glanced for too long. Roger turned around quickly, and slashed his arm. He staggered back, clutching a now bloody arm, and collapsed to the floor. He wasn't knocked out, but he obviously was in shock. I ran as quickly as I could to snatch the spear in Ralph's arm, and knew what I had to do.

"Rose, are you insane?" Amarie cried out, as I grabbed the spear and twisted it horizontally. Roger stared at me with anger in his eyes, and tried to throw a punch at me. I easily avoided it by shifting towards the left, and when his face was close to mind, I held the spear like a baseball bat and hit Roger right in the jaw. Of course, the shock from a blunt object temporarily dislocating his mandible made him faint.

I ran towards where Ralph was, and helped him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly. Simon also dashed over from where Roger laid, prying Ralph's dirty hands away from the new wound. It was a small slash, but it was deep and blood was overflowing from it.

"He should be fine. We just need to stop the blood," Simon said quickly. "Amarie, can I borrow your jacket?"

Two pairs of eyes glanced up at the tall girl, and she sadly glanced down. "It's really important to me," she mumbled, while trying to stop the bleeding in her palm with her unhurt hand.

"Oh, we can use the piece of fabric Roger used---" I started.

"Already bound his arms with that," Simon said. Then he quickly glanced down at his own shirt and tore off a piece of the sleeve. He wrapped it tightly around his friend's arm, and he winced.

"We'll put salt water on it when we get back," Amarie instructed. I nodded.

"Wait, what should we do with Roger?" I asked timidly. Just saying his name wanted to make me vomit.

"Get Jack to help his little friend out," Amarie snorted.

"That's actually not such a bad idea," Simon said with a small laugh, "he can walk, though. I'll bind his feet as well." Simon ripped a piece of grey fabric off his other sleeve and strolled over to Roger, tying it in a triple knot around his ankles.

Ralph stood up then, and as soon as I met his eyes, he looked down angrily. We all started off to where Maya, Rebecca, and Jacqueline were.

----------------------------

**Maya POV:**

They had been gone for quite a while, and I nervously kept on glancing at the two girls to see if they were awake or not.

There was a while of eerie silence, without any bird noises or random cricket sounds, until the pitter-patter of footprints coming from the beach area interrupted it. But the three went deeper into the jungle, not back to the beach…

"Maya. What's going on?" an angry voice asked. Jack.

"Well, Jacqueline led Amarie and Rose here as a trap, and apparently Roger was part of the trap, and Ralph and Simon and Amarie went to find Rose because Roger kidnapped her or something, and Jacqueline and Rebecca and Amarie fought, but you know, they lost--" I started, taking in a deep breath after my breath had been taken away by the string of run on sentences.

Jack sighed, and walked towards where I was sitting. "Give me my knife. I suppose Ralph lent it to you," he said coldly.

What the hell was his problem? "N-no! And yes, Ralph did. Because he's not a selfish idiot," I said, holding the knife protectively towards me.

"Fine. You want me to kill you then wrench it out of your cold, bloody dead hands?" he snarled.

My eyes narrowed like Jacqueline's would've. Oh, that bitch would've been proud right then. "Don't even joke like that."

"Who says I'm joking?"

I didn't answer to this. Instead, I lowered my eyes so they concentrated on the knife in my open palms.

Jack sighed again. "I understand how a defenseless girl would want a knife to protect her, so…" he trailed off.

Defenseless girl? Oh great. So now I was weak. I decided not to think up a witty comeback so I could keep the knife. For some reason, I felt safe with the sharp blade cradled in my hands. It made me feel like if anyone tried anything, I had the power of their lives in my hands. Domination…it was a sweet feeling.

Jack kept on staring at me with empty eyes, even when I shuffled uncomfortably. I coughed, and abruptly his gaze switched to a mossy tree. A blush crept up from his neck to his cheeks.

We didn't move for a while, until new sets of pitter-patters interrupted the silence again.

I spun around and found now four people running from the jungle.

"You guys are safe!" I squealed excitedly. I thought they were screwed, to be honest.

Though they all (except for Simon) had some kind of wound on their bodies, they were relatively okay.

"Yeah…" Ralph mumbled.

"Jack, go get your asshole of a friend. He's in a meadow in the middle of the jungle," Amarie said quietly, her eyes narrowing. Jacqueline would be proud of Amarie as well. Her big green eyes were now reduced to small slits.

"What? That's where he was, the whole feast?" Jack growled, now seeping through the mass of creepers, grumbling angrily to himself.

"I'll take Jacqueline and Rebecca to their shelters. I think they shared one…I remember you telling me the shelter roommate arrangements," Simon said. "It may take a while, they're pretty well-built girls…"

"I'll help," I volunteered. After all, I'd done nothing but watch a pair of evil unconscious girls the whole time to make sure they didn't try anything stupid.

Ralph nodded his head in approval.

Simon started with Jacqueline, placing her arm over his shoulder and standing her body upwards. Then I grabbed Rebecca by the arm and placed her other arm over my shoulder as well.

As Simon walked, since he was shorter, Jacqueline's ankles and feet dragged against the mud behind him, leaving serpentine-like tracks.

---------------------------------------

**3rd**** Person, Jungle POV:**

The four figures became simple silhouettes in the distance soon enough, and Amarie, Ralph, and Rose were alone. Amarie figured she needed to apologize to Rose somehow, so she took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm so sorry for revealing that secret, Rose."

"Amarie…I think I'll be able to forgive you eventually, but it'll take some time. The scars that Roger left on me won't be healed any time soon," Rose whispered. She involuntarily glanced at the scar running down her arm.

"Sure. I'm going to my hut now, if anyone needs me…" she mumbled, starting off for the beach. But as she left, her stomach let out a monster-like growl.

Rose would've giggled if she wasn't so miserable.

"There's fruit…Piggy might've saved some from when he gathered a whole lot of them this morning," Ralph said, as Amarie kept walking off. Soon she was a silhouette as well, and two people were left in the jungle.

"We'd better get going. Jack and Roger will be coming back soon," Rose said in a hushed tone, as she, too, started towards the beach.

"Just…wait…what did Roger do to you?" Ralph asked, while grabbing Rose's arm suddenly.

Her eyes widened and she quickly pulled her arm away. Ever since the Roger incident, she'd been even more sensitive and weary towards boys.

"He…well…if you guys didn't save me, he would've raped me. And he also yelled at me insanely, and struck me a couple times with the knife," she explained, tears welling up in her blue eyes. She didn't mention the bit about her mother. A whole back story came with that part.

Ralph clenched his fists, and started to march down to the beach. Rose quickly followed his steps. While somewhere towards the beach, Ralph spun around unexpectedly. "I promised you I wouldn't let them hurt you. It's been only a couple hours and you're already scarred for life."

"Ralph…it wasn't your fault---" Rose started softly.

"It may not have been my fault, but I'm still angry all the same. Roger better watch it," he snarled.

Rose didn't comment. Instead, she played with the ceramic ring on her finger.

Ralph spun around again and continued towards the beach.

"You can eat the fruit Piggy gathered. There's no way any meat will be left."

****

The boy and girl made it to the beach, and already the whole population of boys were whispering. With one glare from the blonde leader, though, it became deathly silent. Rose took a reddish fruit Piggy offered her and ate it hastily. She started to climb up towards the huts, but Ralph caught her arm.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

Even though Rose didn't want to seem weak, she nodded helplessly. The day's events had all caught up on her, and she was a bit afraid of being alone.

He escorted her to the hut, and as soon as she entered the flimsy structure, she plopped down on a pile of palm fronds. They weren't that comfortable, but Rose didn't want to sleep on just the sand.

Ralph started to leave, but stopped in the entryway and said, "I'm sorry, again…"

"Don't worry about it," Rose sighed. After all, only she should be worrying about something that happened to her.

Ralph left, and she remembered something extremely important: her pills. Luckily, she had scavenged the pill bottle, but she had no clue as to if there were any pills inside or not. She rummaged through the palm fronds and bumpy white sand until she found the light blue bottle under a pile of sand. The cap was missing; it probably went missing sometime in the struggle to get out of the plane. There were no pills inside. They probably sank to the depths of the ocean.

"No…" she cried out softly, because without her pills, she was clinically labeled as psychotic.

**----------------**

**4 reviews, people. :] Thanks for reading.**


	6. Insanity and a Romantic Rendezvous

Thanks so much:

SaraSyco

PineconedOwl

TurtleMoose

Pink-Polar-Bear

…for reviewing! You guys are awesome and make me want to continue writing. :)

I'm slowly overcoming writer's block, so keep on bearing with me.

Psychotic= hallucinating, not thinking right, etc.

Disclaimer: William Golding is the amazing man who wrote LOTF while teaching schoolboys, all rights ('cept this plot and my girl characters) go to him.

4 reviews for the Chappie 7, peoples. 4 is a good number.

I attempt fluff in this chapter…so tell me if it's good or if not, how I can improve.

Enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Love,

A C E

------------------------------

"I know I sound crazy, but with you I feel sane" -Metro Station: Japanese Girl

----------------------------

Rose POV:

As soon as I realized there was nothing I could do to magically make my pills appear, I laid down on the dark green palm fronds in the corner of the hut. Ralph let me sleep without any 'roommates' tonight, fortunately, because if I did have a roommate, they'd see me as I cried in the small corner. I cried silent tears. I didn't want to see things, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want my animalistic instinct to slowly control me. I glared at the empty pill bottle as I cried, and thought angrily, 'Why didn't I take my pills last night? What will happen to me after two nights without medications? Will I become…' As my crying became reduced to occasional sniffling and hiccups and as those horrible thoughts drifted away, I drifted off into an uneasy sort of sleep.

**It was burning hot and extremely dry wherever I was. I fanned myself and stared down at the cracked earth. The dry cracked earth. I stared off into the expanse of never-ending nothingness. The sky was blue with no clouds, and the earth seemed to have a set pattern of cracks engraved into it. What was this place? Nothing. This place was nothing. An expanse of nothing. **

"**Hello…" a velvety voice whispered. I glanced around. There was no person in sight. "In front of you…" she whispered again. I spun around, and stared face-to-face with what could be my identical twin. **

**It suddenly became hotter, and I noticed why. Behind my twin, instead of vast nothingness, was a Hell-like expanse of flames, and the sky had turned black, with barely any trace of the moon left. **

"**You're…me…" I mouthed, because when I tried to talk, no sound came out of my mouth.**

"**Yes," the Other Me said, flipping her straight brown-blonde hair back. The only difference between us was her hair and her clothes. Her hair was straight, not wavy like mine, and she wore what appeared to be a short version of a ball gown made of a python's skin.**

"**Are you my conscious?"**

**Other Me smirked, and held out her slim hand. In the palm of that hand, a picture of Amarie appeared. I recognized it as her 9th**** grade school picture. She ignored my question completely. "Don't you want to hurt her?" **

"**No. She apologized," I mouthed again. After a few silent moments, my chin was quivering. I really did want to hurt her, didn't I?**

"**How about him?" she asked, as Amarie's picture dissolved in the smoking air, and Roger's appeared. **

**I growled silently. "I'd love to hurt him…"**

**Other Me let out an arrogant laugh, and the picture disappeared. A picture of Jacqueline took its place, and she questioned, "How about her? She never apologized, and she's the one that convinced Roger to hurt you…but you already knew this, didn't you? Deep inside your heart, you knew this was all Jacqueline's fault." **

**At this, my mouth dropped open. I did kind of know, but did I not want to believe myself? This was all. Jacqueline's. fault. A savage glint shone in Other Me's eyes, and she slowly disappeared along with the now-melting flames. Soon, I was stuck in nothingness again, an evil laugh ringing in my ears.**

**As I contemplated whether or not it would be wise to kill a certain redhead, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to profile in time to see Other Me again. This time, there were no flames to add to her dramatic appearance.**

**She twirled her hand around the way a belly dancer would, and an expanse of chains surrounded her. What seemed like thousands of dark red locks were intertwined with the chain. **

"**What is this?"**

"**These locks are holding you back. The locks are like your pills. Your real pills are gone, but if you want to be your true self you'll have to slowly revert to your old habits and unlock these 'locks'."**

"**I don't want to…I don't like the Other Me!" I cried out, though only a harsh whisper flew out of my mouth.**

"**You can't hide your true self without your pills, my dear. All you have to do is unlock these locks and remove these chains," Other Me laughed. **

"**Shut u--"**

I woke up suddenly, sweat beading off my forehead, breathing heavily, and spluttering air.

I placed a shaky hand on my sticky cheek and glanced around. I was still in my hut, still sleeping on the palm trees and sand. I sighed, and stared out into the open expanse of ocean and sky. The black sky had turned into a burst of pink, gold, and orange. It was early morning. A few seagulls called out to their kind with a cawing noise while flying out into the horizon. The sun was slowly rising, and the birds' figures disappeared. I wished I could be free like a bird. Flying freely, leaving and staying wherever I wanted, as I pleased…wouldn't that be nice?

After watching the orange sun rise for about ten minutes, I decided to sleep for a few more hours. I flopped over to the side where the sun didn't shine so sleep would come easier, and saw Other Me.

Her python dress flowed around her, and her straight hair was flipped back. Her wide blue eyes seemed amused, and her red lips were curled into a smile. She wore no shoes, and her skin was tanned and flawless.

The demon from my nightmare had somehow become a living being, laying in front of me.

"Hello, Rose…"

--------------------------------

**3rd Person, Island POV:**

Jack strode briskly into the massive jungle, smacking away flies and other unwanted pests. The sun had just finished rising, and it was a brilliant yellow-orange orb in the deep blue sky. For once, Jack's sidekick Roger wasn't by his side. He was sleeping in the hut they shared. Jack wanted time to contemplate over what Roger had told him after he found him knocked out in a bloody meadow. "Idiot," he mumbled, barely audibly. "Oh, I was about to rape Rose as revenge over what her mother did. It was so much bloody fun! You should've seen her cry, Jack! And he says this while tied up and surrounded by pretty little daisies! Really, he could've at least waited…instead of terrifying everyone from the second the girls got here!" he whispered loudly, mimicking Roger's deep voice in the beginning of his rant.

Right now, Jack wanted nothing more than to hunt down a piglet or a sow…hell, if he could hunt down a bee he'd be happy. But Maya was in possession of his knife. 'I only have my fists to defend myself…' Jack thought. He felt vulnerable. Not weak, but vulnerable.

At this, he kicked a sturdy tree angrily. There was no time for feeling vulnerable.

As an afterthought about Maya, he questioned himself out loud, "Why the hell do I act so nice around her? Most of the time I ACT nice, but when she said that she wanted to keep the knife, I felt like I didn't want her to be unprotected." With that thought and a sigh, he continued deep into the heart of the jungle. He noticed that the creepers turned a darker shade of green here.

And then Jack stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the snap of a twig. He turned around just in time to glimpse a figure with long hair hide behind a tree. "Get out…I can see you," he growled, fists clenched up in case he needed to fight.

Slowly, an olive-skinned figure crept out behind the tree. Her brown hair was messy and a bit matted, and her brown eyes were staring down at the muddy ground.

"M-Maya?" he stuttered. He usually didn't stutter, but he'd been talking about her a couple minutes ago, and if she'd heard all he said, talking to her would be extremely awkward. He quickly snapped into his usual self and barked, "Where you following me, you little bitch?"

Her blush darkened and her hands were clasped together tightly behind her back. A frown formed. "Uhm, no. Actually, I, uh, went to fetch some water, but I saw you. And you're never awake this early and you're never without Roger, so I wanted to see if you were okay."

"So you DID follow me? For how long?" Jack snapped.

Maya was silent, and her eyes were glued to the earth.

He took a threateningly close step towards her and snapped even louder, "I asked you a question, now answer it!"

The brunette rummaged through her short pocket and pulled out a knife. Jack's knife. His eyes went wide as he saw his possession. 'Is she gonna try to kill me?' he thought. But she just kept it close to her side, not even bothering to look up. Jack could've sworn he heard a silent giggle.

"The whole way," she sighed, while finally meeting Jack's eyes.

Jack snorted, in an attempt to make it sound like the conversation he had with himself was no big deal.

A smile slowly formed on Maya's pink chapped lips. "What you said about letting me keep your knife…it was really…err…sweet." She decided not to say anything about the Roger incident, because everyone wanted to forget about it.

Jack turned around to hide a blush creeping up from his neck to his cheeks. He didn't know how to respond. All his replying options flashed through his mind. 'Should I reply sarcastically or nicely? Should I gain her trust or screw with her mind?'

"Yeah, well, don't get used to me being…nice," he scoffed. He said 'nice' as if it were a forbidden word.

She giggled again, and her dark brown eyes seemed to turn a lighter shade of brown. "I won't."

Suddenly, the booming noise of the conch sounded throughout the forest. Jack rolled his eyes and Maya stared up at the sky as colorful tropical birds flew out of their treetop homes. "Should we go?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah…I need to meet with Roger so, uh, bye…" he muttered, turning around and dashing through the deep jungle. He couldn't be seen walking with Maya. His hunters would think he was turning into a softy.

------------------------------------

Ralph stared up at the sky while walking towards the platform area. He had just blown the conch. As he was walking, he contemplated as to whether he should talk about the moral rules the boys would have to follow because of the girls' arrival and the way the girls should treat each other. 'What happened to Rose and Amarie can't happen to them or anyone else again,' he thought bitterly.

He finally arrived, and saw with a pleased smile that boys and girls gathered around the logs used as seating. The logs surrounded a grassy area, where Ralph would give his speeches.

Samneric sat down, and April sat next to them, chatting pleasantly. Mae and Mimi sat down next to each other, Mimi laughing loudly at just about everything the blonde said. It seemed like Mae and April didn't want to have anything to do with Jacqueline anymore. Jack ran out of the jungle (as if HE wanted to arrive just in time for the meeting), slowed down his pace as he saw the group of people, and took a seat next to Roger. Maya strolled out of the jungle shortly after and sat next to Simon. Simon asked her something, and she nodded. Jacqueline and Rebecca arrived, sitting next to each other. They glanced around suspiciously. Maya was too busy talking to Simon to notice the two girls' glare. Soon, almost all the logs were filled with chattering boys and girls (Ralph had brought more logs yesterday so that everyone would be able to have a seat), but neither Amarie nor Rose were present.

Ralph sighed. He was about to trek up to the girls' huts to inform them about the meeting when Amarie strolled over to Ralph. Her blonde hair fell over her right eye, and one of her palms was wrapped in what looked like tissue paper.

"Hello, Ralph. As leader of the girls, I'd like to give them a very short speech," Amarie said eerily happily.

"Well…whenever the conch is blown that means a speech will be taking place. I'll start off with my speech, and then you can start yours. By the way, have you seen Rose?"

Amarie sighed, "Oh, Rose. I think she's still sleeping. She had a rough night, didn't she…I think you should let her sleep and then I'll summarize the meeting for her."

"Good idea. Thanks," Ralph nodded.

Amarie sat down on the only log available, and paid close attention to Ralph.

"As you know, there are now mixed genders on this island. The moral rules will be exactly as they were if we were still in England or America. We need to respect each other…"

His sandy blonde hair was messy, and his perfect torso wasn't covered by a shirt. His skin was tanned and peeling around his shoulders. And his big, blue eyes…Amarie didn't know how long she was staring, but--- "Amarie?" Ralph asked, handing the conch to her.

A while, obviously. He was already done with his speech.

She coughed and regained her composure. She allowed her manipulative side to take over. "Good morning, dears. How are we doing?" Her voice was sweeter than a jar of honey.

Murmurs of 'good' and 'fine' rand through the crowd. "Good, good. Now, a certain incident happened yesterday," Amarie started, glaring at Jacqueline and Rebecca. "…And, well, to be frank, I'm pissed off about it!" Her voice rose so much, some young littleuns started crying.

Amarie's green eyes were wide with hate and anger. The group of older kids kept on staring fearfully at the manipulative leader, resisting the urge to tear their eyes away. "Listen up, and listen up well! No one, and I mean, NO ONE, will mess with me again! I can beat the hell out of any one of you, so watch it!" she hissed.

"You can beat the hell out of anyone, can you? Well obviously, that doesn't include me," Rebecca smirked, standing up.

In the blink of an eye, Amarie was striding towards Rebecca, fists clenched. She grabbed Rebecca by the throat and held her up against the trunk of a palm tree. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Amarie, let go of her!" Ralph commanded.

"No--" she struggled, gasping in air.

"Would you like to test my strength?" Amarie asked again, squeezing her throat tighter.

"Amarie!" Ralph warned, standing up. His voice was much closer now.

"No!" she cried out, and by now her face was turning reddish-blue.

"Then let's shut up," the green-eyed girl said sweetly, dropping the other blonde to the floor.

Rebecca took in deep breaths of air, shaking wildly because of her near-death experience.

Ralph helped her up, staring wide-eyed at Amarie and her incredible strength, and her incredible capacity for hate. She hadn't seemed that strong while fighting Roger. He couldn't feel much sympathy for Rebecca, though, because she tried to kill Amarie. Jack had a small smirk on his face. 'That Amarie girl would be a good addition to the hunters…if she were a boy,' he thought smugly. Roger glared at her. 'She's strong, but not as strong as me. Right…?' he thought angrily.

Through all the commotion of Amarie's sudden outburst, only Ralph noticed Rose trudging through the sand. Her normally bright blue eyes were dark, and a depressing shade of grey painted the slightly sunken area underneath her eyes. Rose's hair was matted just like every other girl's hair, and her smile was now a straight line. She looked so different, in fact, that Ralph had to make sure she wasn't a girl lost in the jungle. "Rose…?"

"That's my name," she said flatly. At that, everyone stopped their talking, bickering, or yelling and stared at Rose. She appeared so different…

"What the hell do you guys want? Stop staring!" she snapped. Everyone resumed their conversations nervously. Roger was the only one staring at the angry girl.

"The meeting's over," Ralph said abruptly. Everyone except Roger and Jack dispersed.

-------------------------------

**Rose POV:**

Roger stared at me with his beady brown eyes. That bastard. How dare he stare at me like I was some toy to be played around with? Especially after what he attempted.

"Rose? You okay?" a voice asked, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

Ralph.

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth. He was still staring.

What are you doing? Other Me hissed. Ralph didn't hear her, obviously. She stood on my left, while Ralph was on my right.

'I'm being nice to the guy who saved my life,' I thought.

Well stop it! Remember what I told you? No one is your friend but yourself and me, of course.

When I found her sitting next to me this morning, I was terrified. She was a product of my imagination, I guessed, but it was still scary to have something from your imagination talking to you…practically controlling you. After half an hour of frantic worrying and desperately trying to find my pills all over again, I gave up and went to sleep. She was still there when I woke up, so I had to learn to live with my evil twin. Other Me was almost controlling me, and I wouldn't allow that. I would be nice to my friends, end of story.

"What are you staring at?" he asked with a small laugh. His laughing stopped when he turned around and saw Roger, a small smirk plastered on his dark face.

Ralph narrowed his eyes, and Roger and Jack walked away snickering.

"Thanks," I said, flashing an appreciative smile.

"If you ever need help dealing with him, don't be afraid to ask me," he said. "Wanna take a walk?"

I nodded eagerly. Maybe if I forgot about Other Me, she'd disappear.

"Follow me. I know this wicked place…you get a view of the whole island!" he said excitedly.

I followed the blonde teenager happily. Unlike most of the boys on this wretched island, Ralph was a gentleman. He led me through the jungle (which seemed to be the path needed to get to everywhere), helped me up several boulders, and made sure I didn't have any scrapes on me or anything after I rolled down a grassy hill.

We finally reached a grassy cliff overlooking, just as Ralph said, almost the entire island. I could see different colored specs playing in the sand (probably the littleuns) and chasing each other. I saw the cluster of girls' huts near the grassy hill I rolled down. A giant expanse of green was the jungle. A steady breeze blew through the island, and the green grass slowly shifted towards the edge of the cliff. The trees from a beautiful forest we passed by all shifted, and leaves gently swirled out of them. The smoke from the giant fire set up on a mountain nearby also moved with the wind.

"Ralph! This place is beautiful…" I sighed happily. I looked to my right, where Ralph was standing. He grinned down at me (he was around a head taller than me).

"Told you it was wicked," he smiled.

"Thanks for bringing me here. It really took my mind off everything," I said, while smiling. Even Other Me wasn't in my thoughts at this moment.

He turned towards me, and lowered his lips onto my cheek.

I blushed around a thousand shades of red before smiling again, this time softly.

Our romantic moment was killed, though, as a voice laughed:

"Hmmm…? Two lovebirds? Ralph, isn't that dangerous since you're chief of the boys? What would happen if they found out their leader was in LOVE? And Rose…finding love right after the whole Roger moment…some would call you a whore!"

**------------------------**

**Left you with a cliffy again. ;) 4 reviews! **


End file.
